Secret Crisis
by Jurassicmonster65
Summary: Two worlds of heroes will collide with journeys into mystery and with some tales of suspense to follow.


In the vast void, behind the Speed Force and between the Spheres of Gods. A game of Multiverse shattering scale is about to commence. And the first player has just arrived.

A powerful, playful and highly mischievous Imp from the 5th Dimension appeared, with a loud cartoonish.

Pop!

Right in front of the Source Wall.

"Tsk, Tsk. Typical!. The one time I get tah play and mess with Super-chum!, an' all of those other 3D loser Beings. Without havin' tah worry about those geezers. And B-man is nowhere to be seen!". He yelled, annoyed in the empty space.

He tapped his foot impatiently in mid-nothingness. He sighed. Reached into his pocket and held a lump of mysterious metal. That glimmered like the sparks of creation.

"I mean does he have any idea, how hard it is to get a' hold of this stuff. Even for someone as breathtaking as I am." he boasted to absolutely nobody in particular.

Sighing in exasperation, he snapped his fingers, and out popped a cinema-sized tv screen. Showcasing a short collection of videos, showcasing Superman failing miserably, in every imaginable way. Along with, a large bowl of sweet and salted popcorn, and the most comfortable chair across all five dimensions. Plus a maximum-sized cup of soda. Which he ate and drank while laughing, in hysterics at what played on the screen.

Everything from Superman burning down his apartment after he tried to shave using his Heat Vision. Sneezing so powerfully that he sent the family cow flying right into the roof of the Kent house when he was in 4th grade. Getting wasted for the first time, on a luxury cruise after being mistaken for Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne. Shooting a mini version of himself out of his hand after being exposed to Red Kryptonite. Or that one time when the Imp himself gave Superman a chicken head.

His enjoyment was interrupted; when a man wearing bright, all-white clothes and shoes reached into the bowl and ate a handful of his popcorn. But far less energetically. Who also happened look like the secret love child of Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson.

"' ey why don't yeh make some grub of yer own!." He yelled in annoyance. In response, the man arched an eyebrow, looking with his glowing white eyes at the Imp. He shrugged and managed a small, somewhat amused smile. "Sharing is caring. " he shrugged while still chewing the popcorn he had snagged from the Imp.

After swallowing the snack-food, the man gave the Imp an excited grin, like a kid who had sneaked a peek at his Christmas presents. "But enough of that. Do you have the metal, you told me about? The one that's made of the purest form of creation itself!" he said with intense enthusiasm.

"yah bet here ya go. Pure Element X" The Imp declared with gusto. Holding between his thumb and index finger, the purest form of creation in the form of a metal nugget. The man now has the radiant smile of a kid, who had just received everything on his Christmas wishlist.

The man telekinetically summons the nugget and holds it in his palm. "Thank you very much, Mr Mxyzplk. Now if I remember correctly, you told me that seven cosmic forces govern your multiverse?".

"Correct B-Man. Let's see there's dah Speed Force, Dah Strenght Force, Dah Sage Force, Dah Still Force, Dah-". Mr Mxyzplk Stopped in his verbal tracks as the man glared at him as if he had just insulted his childhood hero. "For the Umpteenth! Time Mxyzplk. Call me by my real name. THE BEYONDER!". He ended his proclamation by striking a grand pose and creating a swarm of pocket-universes exploding in every colour the human eye could perceive.

Mr Mxyzplk stared quietly amused at quintillions of exploding micro galaxies, suns and planets. In response, he telekinetically summoned his small purple bowler hat, and then it spun on the tip of his index finger so fast, it almost became a blur. He disappeared again with another cartoonish.

POP!

"Awright, awright, cool yah jets buddy. I mean, Beyonder!. Look, we may just have met about half an hour ago and spent the rest o' that time askin' and lookin' for other players. But look at us, two of dah magnificent, dah most majestic bein's in dah multiverse, dah mooooooooss... ". Mxyzplk's voice trailed off, and his eyes widened to the size of beachballs. As he spotted someone sitting in the chair, he had conjured.

The Beyonder calmed down, and his small smile returned. But it was immediately replaced with the expression of kid who had just met a new and strange classmate at school.

In the chair sat a girl with hair black as oblivion and with bright white skin the shade of nothingness. Despite having an appearance as a casual KISS fan. She had a fun-loving smile on her face. Though her eyes gave the impression that she always knew and understood something more.

"Hi, guys didn't know whether or not this seat was takin'.". She said while giving the two beings of cosmic power, a friendly and merry smile. The other two didn't return that, instead giving her looks of curiosity and fascination. Or in Mr Mxyzplk's case, concern and with a hint of fear.

The goth looking girl rose up from the chair and drifted towards The Beyonder, holding her hand out for him to shake it. The Beyonder cautiously took it, studying her seemingly all-knowing eyes. "So what's your deal, yeh into 90's pop?.". The Beyonder looked startled at being asked something so. Earthly!.

Mr Mxyzplk appeared next to The Beyonder and tentatively reached his hand out. "I gotta say I was expectin' yah brother. Ya know Dream dah Sandman. How come he ain't here". The girl looked a little affronted at Mr Mxyzplk's question, but it quickly vanished as she explained to him. That her brother Dream couldn't come to the kind of game, that these two had in mind.

But that she was more than happy to give it a shot. "Oh yeah, I can't believe hadn't told you I'm Death. Death of the Endless". The Beyonder raised an eyebrow at this. Then followed it up with a look of slight morbid curiosity.

Death of the Endless noticed The Beyonders look and elaborated further, assuming, it to be a look of confusion "Okay uuhh how do I put this?. I'm Death, I'm the action, I'm the concept, and when I'm the last one 'round, I will close the door, on it all!". If The Beyonder had any doubts about her claims, they all instantly keeled over and died swiftly.

"uhh, I think we should get goin' the others are probably comin', and yah know. We'd be better if we leave a strong first impression," Mxzyplk said in an impatient tone.

"Sure." The Beyonder and Death said in accidental harmony. At least as far as The Beyonder was concerned.

The odd trio of Death, Mr Mxyzplk, and The Beyonder teleported with three cartoonish Pops!. Once they reappeared, they all stood in front of a massive force field of yellow electricity. The Beyonder turned towards Mr Mxyzplk, "So, is this one of the seven cosmic forces.".

"Corrrrrrrect, this is dah Speed Force. Now, remember it's all about vibrations, that hold all of those little 3D loser worlds together.".

Taking his friend's information at face value. He looked up and down at the Speed force and plunged his hands through the surface.

The instant he so much as lowered his fingers into it, bright gold bolts of electricity surged through every inch of his body. He began to vibrate at such uncontrollable levels, that he looked like a blurry ten-headed human-shaped monstrosity.

While The Beyonder attempted to rain in control of the Speed Force. An enormous shadow loomed over the trio. Only Death and Mr Mxyzplk looked up. In front of them stood a Humanoid figure, so vast it could look the Statue of Liberty right in the eye. His eyes radiated like two blue suns. The armour he wore was purple and blue coloured, and he had an odd-looking piece of headgear which casts a rather unique shadow.

Mxyzplk gave the giant a mildly impressed look. While Muttering "showoff" under his breath. The blue purple-clad giant extends his hand and on his five-meter broad palm. Stood an average-sized human, wearing a dark blue uniform, with a white circle with the number four blazoned on the left side on his chest. He sported short blonde hair and an extended goatee.

His most unusual feature, however, was the blue radiant glow, in his eyes. Similar to the blue and purple-clad colossus."Hello, I am Franklin Richards.". He floated towards the odd cosmic trio, of the 5th Dimensional Imp, the child member of the near-omnipotent Beyonder race, and Death itself.

The Beyonder having finally mastered the Speed Force, which transformed his body into a humanoid bolt of lightning. Who proceeded to speak in a distorted hiss. "exssss-cuuu-sss !. But I have six more forces to master".

"Mxyzplk!. Where are the other forces located?." The Imp causally pointed in a general area, and The Beyonder zoomed off, passing many of the other Spheres of Gods.

Franklin Richards turned towards the other two, politely stretching his hand out.

The current duo of Mr Mxyzplk and Death didn't pay attention. It kept staring curiously at the colossus behind Franklin: Franklin following their gazes replied. "Oh, don't mind him. Its just Galactus, he is my herald. Where I come from, he is known as. Devourer Worlds! Or The B-All to End of all of the Universe!. Whatever one you fancy, of course ."

Death was the first of the two, to shake hands with Franklin. "Death of the Endless a pleasure," she spoke her sentence with a mock sophisticated British accent while summoning a black umbrella in her hand. Franklin gave Death a surprised look.

"I admit. I would never have dreamed that Death itself would be a Mary Poppins fan.". Death's eyes lightened up at the mention of one of her most beloved movies. Dick Van Dykes accent notwithstanding.

Myxzplk gave Death a quick "For real." expression while her back was turned, and also tried to shake Franklin's hand.

But suddenly the space that the cosmic trio was occupying expanded, and filled with up small stars, planets and galaxies. Galactus's eyes caught something between the many micro star systems.

As the group followed, Galactus's gaze they caught a glimpse of a large enormous green calf muscle. They floated further away to get a better look, and what hey saw was.

The heavily shaded outline of a green-skinned female figure named Kismet, who is so massive in size and scope. That she made Galactus look like a twelve-inch action figure if you compared them side by side.

While the figures tremendous size was a remarkable spectacle all by itself. The true majesty lay within the stars and constellations that twinkled in shadows cast upon her body. The moons between each hair strand. Comets that tore through the cosmos across her middle section. The galaxies that circled across her cheek and the planets that swirled in between them.

Across her was another equally sized abstract being given a definite form, named Eternity. This one taking on a clear blue male visage, with two horns on the side of his head, and two protruding from the back of his shoulders. To top it all off, he had a cosmic sized cape, also acting as a viewpoint into the known universe.

The two embodiments of all things universal were engaging in a silent conversation, uttering no audible word, phrase, noun or curse.

However, on the shoulder of Kismet sat, rather casually. A blonde human with wings of such a pure gold colour, it would make Gabriel's wings turn green with envy. His hair was short and smooth, like the Golden Fleece that Jason and the Argonauts had quested after, in the greek tales of old.

He had two sharp thin scars on his face, one from the top of his eyebrow to the side of his cheek, the other one across the edge of his lip. His eyes had a faint, exhausted expression to them like he hadn't slept for a long time. He donned a business suit complete with a tie, and a martini glass to top it off.

"Hi! Lucifer good to see you", Death said with a friendly tone, "Hello, Death nice of you to drop by. Although I was expecting Dream. Heh, what the Hell, Your far more fun to be round than him anyway" he ended his sentence whit a quiet, nostalgic sigh. Reminiscing about the time he handed Death's brother Dream the key to hell.

Death rolled her eyes at Lucifer Mornigstars lame attempt at humour, to remedy this, she started playing supercalifragilisticexpialidocious on a loop in her head.

While Death was humming away, Lucifer stretched his golden wings out and flew towards Franklin to shake his hand. Mxyzplk, he merely gave a passing glance to. Although the 5th Dimensional Imp looked grateful that Lucifer gave him any attention at all.

While the two abstract embodiments of the universe kept conversing in silence. Another shadow was cast, noticeably far more enormous than the two.

The thing that cast that shadow was a fish so vast and wide, it could probably bite off a tenth of the Earths moon if it ever got the opportunity.

Once it got closer to the group of cosmic entities, it slowly opened its mouth like a hangar door on a cruise ship. On its Titanic-sized tongue floated a blue-skinned humanoid with white hair and carrying himself like an ancient member of nobility.

Adorning his face was a conceited but ecstatic smirk. He addressed the group but rather than shaking everybody's hand, he addressed them all with a brief, courteous nod. "Glad you could make it Grandmaster," Franklin said with traces of exasperation littered in his words.

The Grandmaster ignored it and instead stared at Death with a penetrating look. Being around since the birth of the universe had fine-tuned his observational skills. Death responded by saying "Yeh know you can just ask me very, politely what I am?."

"Very well. What are you?".

Death smiled and simply responded with "Death".

"I should have known," Grandmaster said sounding like it was the most obvious thing in all of existence.

Mxyzplk was pretty affronted at not being appropriately addressed by The Grandmaster. However, he just chalked it up to him still only being a mere 3D entity like Franklin, while he was a 5D entity, Death an endless one, Kismet was a Universal entity. As for Lucifer Morningstar. Well, he was another matter entirely.

Two minutes later marked the return of The Beyonder. Now looking his usual self with black hair, all-white clothes and pure white eyes.

This time though he was flanked by two giant robotic beings, one blue the other red. As if on cue, Lucifer casually clapped his hands, and before everyone knew it, they found themselves in Lucifers bar in Los Angeles.

The two beings that had accompanied The Beyonder had suddenly fused into one singular entity and had seated themselves on a huge round table.

The ensemble of two physical embodiments of the universe, Death, Satan, an elder of the universe, a fifth-dimensional imp, a child member of the all-mighty Beyonder race, and an above omega-level Mutant. All took a seat on the round table.

The Beyonder who had been silent since his arrival had been holding something in his hands. Mxyzplk tapped his finger impatiently. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, yeh gonna do anything with dah dark multiverse".

The Beyonder looked at Lucifer. "I'm sure we can use a few scraps of what's left. Trust me, though. I'm not in the mood to deal with Barbatos." Everybody shrugged at this

The Beyonder then opened his hands to reveal to everybody around the table his latest creation.

**DC Multiverse Earth 0: Ivy Town 13:47 PM**

It was a mixed day overall in Ivy Town Rhode Island. Nevertheless, such days where commonplace, much like any other town or city that was built in a world populated by sentient gorillas, Atlanteans, aliens, superheroes and supervillains alike. Where magic exists, and each individual god of every myth and religion are real and coexisted all at once.

Along with a new generation of Gods that had magical powers and technology, so advanced. It made the alien AI, Brainiac look like an assortment of laptop and video game console parts.

Fortunately, the residents of Ivy Town had gotten used to the occasional scenes of conflict of superheroes and common crooks, what with this being the home of The Atoms.

Today however a crime spree was brought to an end, not by any of the two Atoms. Nor was it the reformed supervillain Giganta.

This time it was the private investigator duo of Angel O'day and Sam Simian. Angel was an attractive human woman with long blonde hair and an almost inhumanly slim form.

Sam was a sentient Gorilla who came from Gorilla City but moved into the states a few months after Nnmadi, the son of Solovar, became the UN representative of Gorilla City.

Sam was one of the first ones to move across the globe. Life hadn't always been smooth for Sam, but the circumstances were made more comfortable with Angel.

Together they shared an apartment making money by solving cases and in Sams case part-time comic book artist, with a friendly rivalry with Kyle Rayner. One of the five Green Lantern Corps members of Earth.

Said duo had discovered that some of Bruno Manheim's former goons had tried to set shop here after having broken free Manheim's grasp. But to make it far in organised crime, you had to either be cunning, powerful or best of all both.

Luckily, for Angel and Sam, the goons they had arrested lacked both of those qualities. Instead, they were financially broke, hardly remembered how to properly conceal their traces. They were a far cry from goons of one of the most infamous crime bosses. But where more like pawns without a player and without a chessboard.

The titular twosome was celebrating a job well done by stopping by at the local Bat Burger joint. Seeing as the Planet Krypton restaurant was still under development, and the nearest Taco Whiz was several streets away.

They both entered the joint, Angel walking up to the counter to take their orders while Sam went looking for a seat.

Two minutes later, Angel arrived staggering slightly with a tray holding a plate of KGBLT and Robin Nuggets, with a side of Bat Fries. Along with the monstrous Bane Burger for Sam. Sam assured Angel that he would let her have it if Sam couldn't finish it.

As the pair were enjoying their meals, the vibrating sound of a phone went off in Sam's pocket. He took it answered, and after a few minutes of talking, and whatever Sam was talking about on the phone, it had left a joyful smile plastered on his face.

"So how'd it go?" Angel asked in high anticipation as if Sam was about to announce that her birthday had come six months early.

"I got it!.".

A sharp clap reverberated throughout the Bat Burger. As Angel and Sam had high fived one another, with the harshest part of the tone emanating from Sam's hand.

"Hah! I knew. Didn't I say you'd get it."

"Sure did," Sam said, smiling smugly. Angel chuckled. Sam had signed up for an artist job for the new Assemblers comic series. For a part-time comic artist getting a hired for an iconic line of characters who've been around for decades is, well for lack of a more satisfying word, an honour.

Not just that but best the best part of it all was. That Sam got to work on a few particular favourites of his, which are Bluejay, The Future Family and Captain Speed. While Angel wasn't much into comics, she freely confessed to liking one or two characters. She Especially found Silver Sorceress and Wandjina, cool as all hell.

"I will say, though. I'm not too, big on the idea of changing their designs, so they look more like the movie versions. But hey! at least we'll get a more consistently decent income, than just doing freelance stuff."

"Yep, and who knows maybe you can finally get that wedding ring. Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.". Sam groaned internally at Angels increasingly lousy jokes about, their non-existent relationship.

But before Sam, could fully roll his eyes. The atmosphere changed; it felt more natural to Sam as if he was back home in Gorilla City, but at the same time, it was too humid.

On the other side of the table, Angel was struck hard with the humidity, as her breathing deepened as the air moisture clung to her skin like a thin layer of plastic.

The other patrons, however, were gawking at something outside the glass window of the Bat Burger.

Once Angel and Sam glanced at the window, they both knew they were never going to finish any of their meals. As they both slowly began to get out of their seats. They sighed cracked their knuckles and prepared to defend the patrons against, the Carnotaurus looking intensely into the building.

**Phantom Zone**

Hank Henshaw was no stranger to the feelings of dread and fear. Especially at that fateful moment, his friends Steve, Jim and his wife, Terri. All four NASA astronauts who all travelled via The Excalibur space shuttle. All four got hit by solar radiation, and all four got mutated long past repair.

All but one died. Hank was the fortunate and unfortunate survivor, his body had decayed rapidly, but he gained the ability to transfer his consciousness into machinery. But even so, there is one he always blamed for this.

Superman.

Superman hadn't saved him, his friends nor his wife, in fact, he was nowhere near The Excalibur shuttle.

After that, he became the Cyborg Superman, and after that, he teamed up with the alien warlord Mongul, destroyed coast city wich drove Hal Jordan the first Green Lantern corps member of Earth temporarily deranged. Aligned with the Sinestro Corps but got defeated and banished to the Phantom Zone.

And once more, Henshaw experienced fear as he encountered another prisoner within the zone. Regrettably, it wasn't General Zod or any of his followers. It was the Kryptonian monster Doomsday, and it was tearing him apart.

His torso and legs only attached by four pieces of circuitry, half of his face missing, his legs crunched and bent in physically absurd ways. All Hank could see was a grey clawed fist finding its way to his face.

But before his head could be crushed like a soda can. Hank began phasing out of the Phantom Zone and, free from the grasp of the monster that almost killed Superman.

**DC Multiverse Earth 0: Fawcett City Baseball Stadium 19:15**

Fawcett City Lightnings VS The Bludhaven Bloodhounds.

This was the only thing that the majority of Fawcett City citizens had on their collective minds. Therefore the stadium was saturating quickly, with adoring and idolising supporters of both baseball teams.

Outside of the Fawcett city stadium, stood an old man, somewhat overweight and missing parts of his white hair. He was also adorned in a brown jacket, red pants, and waiting quietly for somebody.

Amidst the loud noises that came from heated debates between fans over who would be the winning team, the cries of kids who had dropped their ice cream, and raucous chanting of each teams name and specific players.

This went one for a few minutes. Until the three people whom the old man was expecting emerged amidst the crowd. Two black-haired boys, (one had crutches), and brown-haired girl all in their mid-teens. Moved up and gingerly hugged the older man.

"Great to see you, Billy, again, and what the heck happened to you?. Don't tell me Christmas has been cancelled or something."

All three of them exchanged tired and nervous facial expressions. The old man easily guessed what had happened and returned to them a look of understanding.

"Oh, I get it...Well, you can tell me all about it after the match."

The three teens smiled a little bit at the old man's words, but they still looked worried about something that had happened earlier today. The four walked into the stadium to find seats.

They got popcorn, except for the old man who got himself a pretzel. Once they had gotten comfortable. Only for the four of them to disappear, into thin air.

The seats were filled within 3 minutes, by a teenage couple and two friends that were resigned to the third-wheel for the day.

**Marvel Multiverse Earth 616 Manhatten, Valhallas Bar 10.30**

On a long rounded table, a group of long-time friends, sometimes casual rivals, worst case one time enemies. But above all else the most reliable of friends.

Bruce Banner was having drinks with a few friends while his powerful alter ego calm. Said alter ego was sometimes referred to as a monster or the jolly green giant as a demeaning nickname by his enemies. But he had also been called the Green Scar, a name coined by the alien gladiators of the planet Sakaar. Or only just The Incredible Hulk, the strongest one there is. Also, World Breaker when he gets really, REALLY, angry.

His drinking buddies consisted of Anthony Stark (Or tony by his friends and pretty much most of the population), a billionaire playboy philanthropist. But to everyone, he is better known as Iron Man, the armoured avenger. As for his demeaning nicknames, it was either metalhead, rust-bucket or the most uninspired one of them all, arrogant douche.

Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Lightning, Prince of Asgard and protector of all the nine realms. While he once thought he was a mortal man by the name of Donald Blake. Had long flowing locks of gold, but now his hair was trimmed brutally short in comparison and was accompanied by a short beard. Wich did free him from the often used nickname of Goldylocks, and he also had a golden metal arm.

Janet Van Dyne, AKA Wasp, the high flying avenger. Her father had been killed by an encounter with an alien monstrosity from the planet Kosmos. Also, her demeaning nickname was just "Bug".

Each one was mourning the loss of one of their fellow founders. Dr Henrey Jonathan Pym BKA (Better Known As) Hank Pym/Ant-Man, Goliath, Giant-Man, Yellowjacket, and Wasp for a short time.

Hank Pym was a troubled person, he was kind enough. But he was more of a traditional mad scientist with mental instability, doing anything he could with the power of science. Had it not been for his original wife Maria (Before she died) he might have been building moon lasers. Along with several secret underwater bases near volcanoes.

Hank himself even admitted that if he had not become Ant-Man. His depression would most likely have gotten the better of him and ended either in suicide or reclusiveness, which wouldn't have benefited anyone honestly.

Luckily though he had made numerous scientific breakthroughs with the discovery Pym-Particles. Had helped battle Loki, the god of mischief alongside Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and The Wasp. However, his mental health had spiralled considerably, which included an entire closets worth of different costumed personalities. Wich consisted of Ant-Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket and The Wasp, for a brief time at least.

"Soooo anybody got any...tales to astonish that whey would like to share.".

Tony said, breaking the ice with a tone of that seemed to struggle between slight sentimentality and mild mourning. Truth is in their world, it was tough to tell if it was correct to mourn or just keep hoping that someday something marvellous will bring them. Or it was just an overly convoluted plan by their arch-nemesis.

Everybody traded a Humorless look with another but tried hiding it by attempting to mask it with little smiles, each one pulling on the most pleasant thoughts in the depths of their subconsciousness to help sell the authenticity of those smiles.

Thor was trying his best to remind himself of the fun of wrestling Bilgesnipes. Bruce tried thinking about that one time when the Hulk saved a Deer from hunters and named it, Bambi, luckily though the Disney corporation did not feel like suing. Janet only had to think about Nadia, Hank Pyms long lost daughter who had been raised in The Red Room, and whom Janet had really grown fond of. Tony just replayed a somewhat amusing joke he had heard the other day.

While everybody could obviously use some levity, no one actually had anything new that had happened that they felt was worth talking or discussing. Years of fighting alongside gods, talking animals, the three final evolutionary stages of all humankind (At least as far anyone could tell), and against a space giant who subsisted on planets. The scariest thing, though, was all of this just barely scratched the surface of the stuff they all encountered in their lives.

The air remained silent for 7 seconds until it was broken by Thor.

"Perhaps the 20 or so fights I have won against the Hulk, shall suffice."

Thor said, attempting to put as much good cheer, and stoicism in his voice as he could hope to muster. Bruce's response was to give to a rather amused face that was both parts eye-rolling, and partly humorously exasperated. He then proceeded to just quietly sip his drink.

"Well, I have finally gotten to revamping that golden version of my Mark 1 armour I had on when we first met"

Tony said with a hint of amused nostalgia. Thor took a bit to Janet raised an amused eyebrow.

"That old thing? a little heavy and clunky, isn't it?"

Janet said, smiling humorously. Thor followed that up with.

"I second that"

Thony gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"Eh, I was just feeling really nostalgiac."

"Hey, you know whats kind of funny?. You, Thor and Steve, are sort of considered some kind of trinity. Even though Steve isn't an original founding member."

Bruce said, also smiling somewhat humorously. Janet's eyes lit up Following it up with.

"Wow!. I can't believe I didn't notice that after all these years."

Janet said with a small bright sound of surprise in her voice. Thor and Thony smirked a bit.

Finally, it seemed for now that they had produced an air of joy in the aftermath of mourning. Even though they still had no idea whether or not they where mourned for nothing.

Whatever the case may be, that still remains to be seen.

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic. I have decided to take some creative liberties with the source material. Hopefully, they won't be too distracting. Lastly, I hope you enjoy the story so far, but do feel free to criticise the hell out of it too.**

**DC**

**1\. Wonder Woman was the first superhero to appear in world war one. She returned to fight in world war two this time alongside the original Justice Society of America. **

**2\. Batman and Catwoman got married.**

**3\. New Krypton is still around.**

**4\. The New 52 Lobo is the alternate version of Lobo from Earth 16.**

**5\. Jason Todd was bought back to life thanks to the Lazarus pit, and by Super Boy Prime punching the fabric of reality.**

**6\. The H-Dial works like this. By dialling H-E-R-O ad transform into a random hero. It has a time limit of 1 hour, and also needs 1 hour to recharge. If someone Diales it before it has fully charged four, things can happen. 1. You can involuntarily switch back from normal to hero at random times. 2. They can steal power from preexisting heroes. 3. They can become permanent. 4. The memories of a dialled hero can take over the users mind. Thus they can lose any sense of self. 5. The powers of the Dial can be internalised, and the person will continuously involuntarily change into new heroes at random times for the rest of their lives.**

**7\. Riverdale is a canonical location.**

**8\. The Wildstorm Universe and characters take place in the DC multiverse, specifically on Earth-51.**

**9\. The Founding members of the Justice League are Aquaman, Batman, Captain Marvel/Shazam, Cyborg, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Superman, and Wonderwoman. Cyborg took some time off at the start and eventually formed the TeenTitans.**

**10\. Batman, Superman and Wonderwoman where public enemies together.**

**11\. All crossovers are canon except for the Marvel ones.**

**Marvel**

**1\. The original One More Day storyline Never Happened. What happened was that Aunt May had succumbed to old age and had one more final day with Peter Parker and Mary Jane with some help from Dr Strange.**

**2\. Deviants and The Eternals are the final stage of human evolution.**

**3\. Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers are all Captain America the same time.**

**4\. Bruce Banner and James Rhodey didn't die in Civil War 2 (Sorry to all fans of The Immortal Hulk, which includes me as well ;)**

**5\. Sins Past never happened.**

**6\. Riverdale is a canonical location.**

**7\. The High Evolutionary is a probe made by the Celestials to resurrect and also preserve all life that existed on planet earth, which is how the Savage Land came to be. So that once Galactus has devoured said planet he will transport all animal and plant life, to the Gardener.**

**8\. Maria Hill was a Skrull during the Civil War. The entire Civil War as a whole was caused by a series of 10 events, including the new warriors incident and the Sokovia incident.**

**9\. Jean Grey died at the end of the Dark Pheonix Saga, and her body got reincarnated in the form Hope Summers and Nathan Summers.**

**10\. Avengers: the Crossing never happened.**

**11 All crossovers are canon except for the DC ones.**


End file.
